Healing Hearts
by livetowritex
Summary: Rose has returned from Russia only to discover she had failed her mission to kill the man she loved. Rose her days are numbered but her father, Abe Mazur won't stand for this. He sends her away to Forks where she will be safe while he goes after Dimitri.
1. Chapter 1

It was early in the morning at the academy, the sun just started setting. Everyone was still asleep except for me and my little group of friends. Today was the last day I'd be here because of my overly protected father, Abe Mazur. Let me fill you in.. A day after my return from my suicide mission to kill the love of my life I discovered I had failed. I had received a little packet that had the stake I used to stake him in it and a letter saying that he'll be after me. I decided to only tell my best friend Lissa about it since the last time I kept secrets from her didn't end well. Lissa was scared to death for me and told my mom, Janine Hathaway one of the best guardians ever. My mom contacted Abe and he insisted I'd go into hiding while he put his people on a mission to kill Dimitri. I protested of course but like many I couldn't win from Abe Mazur. With the power he had Abe pulled a few favors to let me graduate early and get me the promise mark.

"Come in!" I answered as I heard a knock on the door of my room. The door opened revealing my mom in the opening.

"I thought you might needed some help with your bags." She explained entering my room a little.

I smiled at her nodding slightly. My mom and I have always been far from having the ideal mother-daughter relationship, but lately she's been really trying. We weren't close now but slowly we were getting somewhere.

"Here, can you please take this to the plane for me? I think I need a few moments alone here." I smiled sadly while handing her my bag.

"Of course. Just don't take too long, your friends are getting impatient outside." She started walking away but turned around to look at me. "Oh, and Rose?"

"Yes?"

"I love you." She said looking uneasy. It was hard for her letting her guard down and opening up to people.

Then I did something I still feel weird doing, I stood up and hugged her. "I'm so scared mom." I confessed to her and I felt my voice crack.

"Don't be. Your father is on it, you will be safe. I promise." She said with confidence in her voice that calmed me.

"I love you too." I said. I've let go of her and walked over to the bed where my backpack lay. I put it on and walked towards the door where my mom was standing.

I glanced around the room once more before turning off the lights and closing the door. "I'll be out in moment. I just need to go somewhere first." I said as we parted ways. In silence I walked the hallway I've walked a thousand times before. Finally I stopped in front of the door at the end of the hallway. I took a deep breath and slowly opened it, knowing this would be the last time I'd ever be here. It was the gym me and Dimitri always had our morning and afterschool training sessions. The place where he'd pinned me down to the floor countless times until I was strong and quick enough to turn the table around. The place we'd forget about all the pretense and could let ourselves go in a good fight. Dimitri would always be early listening to his awful music or reading a different cowboy novel. I always teased him but those were one of the reasons why I loved him. And if I got lucky we'd steal a few kisses from each other, or he'd find an excuse to touch my hair he loved so much. without noticing I had taken a seat on the floor. I didn't even notice someone entered the room until someone snapped me out of my flashbacks.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Lissa said taking a seat next to me.

"It's okay." I said barely louder than a whisper. "How did you find me her? I thought the bond only worked one way." I joked trying to keep myself together.

"I don't need a bond to know that you'd be here." Lissa said while wrapping her arms around me. "Don't cry." She whispered to me.

I wrapped my arms around her almost clinging onto her. I hadn't even noticed I started crying, hell I didn't even know how fragile I really felt. We sat like this for a moment in comfortable silence.

"_I wish I could come with you." _Lissa said through the bond as regret and pain filled her mind and on through me.

I pulled away from the embrace to look at her. She looked sad and silent tears were falling from her jade green eyes.

"_It's all my fault that you have to leave. I'm so sorry Rose."_

"Don't think that Liss! What you did was good. This way we'll be together one day like it was supposed to be. I wish you could come too but you are Princess Vasilisa Dragomir. You are too precious, you belong at court." I said with as much confidence as I could.

Lissa nodded and hugged me again while letting out a loud sob. "Just promise me you'll be safe!"

"I will. I'll come to court in no time, ready to take my place as your guardian." I smiled through my tears. "I love you Lissa, you're my sister."


	2. Chapter 2

Hours later of drifting in and out of sleep on the plane we finally landed. "Where are we?" I asked warily as I stepped out of the plane. It was light out so it must be daytime for the humans, but the sun wasn't out. Instead it was cloudy and foggy.

"We're in Forks, a small place next to Washington ma'am." Patrick, one of Abe's many guardians said while following behind me.

I sighed shooting Patrick a glare. "How many times do I have to tell you to just call me Rose?"

"Sorry, old habit." Patrick smiled sheepishly while picking up my bags. "Come on, Abe got you a little gift I think you will like." He said leading me to a black Ferrari.

Patrick opened the trunk and put all my bags in it, when he closed it he jingled the keys in front of my face. It took me a second to realize that this was my 'little' gift.

"No way!" I shouted in excitement. I took the keys from him and ran to the drivers seat.

Patrick chuckled and got in the car. "So I take it you like it then?"

"Like it? I love it!" I grinned wondering how fast this car could go. Well I'll find out soon I said to myself as I started the engine.

We drove for little over an hour in silence. Patrick only talked when I needed directions and to make me slow down. I think this was the first and last time he'd ever get in the car with me behind the wheel.

I drove up the driveway of a little house not far away from the woods. Oh great, Abe made sure I was in the middle of nowhere. I rolled my eyes and dragged myself out of the car. It looked like no one has lived here in ages.

"I'll put up the wards so you can go unpack if you like." Patrick said breaking my train of thoughts.

"Okay." I threw my backpack over my shoulder and grabbed my bag out of the trunk. I made my way to the front porch and put my bag down. Clutching onto the silver stake I kept in my jacket I slowly opened the door. I peered through the hall and flicked on the light. As I walked in I gripped the stake tighter and made my way to the living room. The interior was cute but I couldn't focus on that just yet. I slowly walked through the room and opened the curtains letting the light fall into the room. Quickly I checked all the rooms until I was sure there was no sign of strigoi. This is one of the many lessons I've learned from the Spokane disaster.

I just finished packing when Patrick walked into my bedroom. He knocked on the door to get my attention. "It's time for me to leave."

"Wait, you're leaving?" I said feeling genuinely sad. "Am I going to stay here all alone?" I said trying not to sound scared. Rose Hathaway didn't get scared of anything.

"I won't be far. I'm staying here in Forks to be close when you need me with some of my colleagues. You're father wanted me to give you this." He handed me a phone.

I took the phone with a big smile. I had never owned my own cell phone before but Patrick killed all the excitement within seconds.

"This phone is not meant to call your friends back home with. It could be dangerous for you and for them." He said looking straight at me to let me understand that this was serious. "Except for the people here the only ones you can call with this phone is your dad and me." He continued.

I nodded feeling a bit disappointed. "Got it."

Then Patrick did something unexpected, he walked over to my bed and hid a silver stake under it. He met my confused look and shrugged. "You never know, you might need it someday. I also put one in the kitchen and living room. Walk with me and I'll show you where."

I followed him downstairs letting him show me where the silver stakes were hidden.

"Can you promise me one thing?" I asked him when we were standing on the front porch.

"What?"

"That you will tell me whenever you come across D-Dimitri. Even if you don't succeed to get him, I want to know."

He nodded slowly. "I'll call you whenever we have news of Dimitri."

"Oh and one more thing!" I grinned. "Do you know where I can order pizza? The academy never thought it would be important to teach us dhampirs how to cook." I said letting out a snort.

A hint of a smile played on Patrick's lips but it faded quickly. "There's some information on the table about school, you start tomorrow. Goodbye Rose." And with that he walked away.

"Oh yeah send me away to a lame small town to protect me from strigoi but it's alright to let me starve to death!" I muttered as I closed the door.

The next morning I woke up the sound of an annoying alarm which is weird because I don't remember setting an alarm. I turned around in my king sized bed and pulled the covers over my head but the alarm wouldn't stop. "Son of a bitch!" I half shouted sitting up in defeat. I looked to my right and saw my cellphone vibrating. I groaned and answered the phone. "What do you want old man because you woke me up from a pretty damn good dream?"

Abe chuckled. "Is this really the way you greet your father? I called to remind you that you start school today."

"And I thought you'd actually have something important to tell me. Is that all because I'm about to fall back asleep."

"I mean it Rose, you may be a guardian but you still have to graduate your other subjects. Besides you need to blend in." Abe said serious.

I sighed. "I know, don't worry I'll graduate."

"I need to go but if you ever need anything call me and I'll see what I can do."

"Dad? Thank you for everything." I said quietly.

"No need to thank me kiz. Anything for you." Abe said and I could hear a smile in his voice. "Now go get ready for school. Bye."

"Bye." I murmured but he already hung up.

After laying another five minutes in bed I really had to get up to get ready for school. So I dragged myself into the bathroom to take a hot shower. An hour later I was looking at myself in the full length mirror in my room. I wasn't wearing anything special really but I didn't want to look hideous on my first day of school. I wore my dark blue jeans with my combat boots and a black tank top. My almost waist length hair was hanging loose and I wore the chotki Lissa gave me for Christmas around my right wrist. Quickly I put on my jacket, leaving the silver stake in it. As I reached to get my backpack from the floor something on the wall caught my attention. I kneeled down to get a better look. Someone carved something in the wall, it said: 'Bella Swan loves Edward Cullen" Softly I let my finger top trace the lines of the letters. I shrugged it off and grabbed my backpack leaving for school.

I really didn't like going to a new school so late in the year. I didn't even like going to school in general. Back home at the academy I always had the leading role in the worst rumors, and trust me every week there was a new one going through the school. People either feared, admired or hated me ever since kindergarten. The worst rumor that had ever gotten out was the one that said I was a blood whore, because I let Lissa feed of me during the time we ran away. It was somewhat true though, I did let Lissa feed of me but only because she had to survive. I would never let someone drink of me while having sex, that was the most kinky and cheapest thing you could do in our world. However not back then, I hate to admit that it almost came to that during the time Dimitri held me hostage in Russia. His bites had made me so high that I wanted him desperately in every way not caring that he was a strigoi. I sighed and got out of my car. Maybe a new start where I could live as a normal person didn't sound so bad. It wouldn't be permanent anyways so I could look at it more as a sort of vacation.

"Hey, you must be Rosemarie, the new girl!" A perky girl said approaching me excited. She had dark brown, curly shoulder length hair and blue eyes that glinted.

"Rose. Just Rose." I said forcing a smile.

"Well I'm Jessica. We are going to be such good friends!" She said even more excited. It took me all my strength to not roll my eyes.

"Yeah, uh do you know where the office is? I need to get my schedule." I asked her looking around the parking lot.

"It's in the small building right over there." Jessica pointed.

"Thanks!" I said and I quickly walked away knowing she couldn't keep up with my speed. I didn't want to be rude but I had no desire in making any friends.

I knocked on the door once before opening it and walked in. "Hello my name is Rosemarie Mazur, I'm the new student." I said politely.

"Ah, yes. Just a second." The lady behind the desk said as she tapped away on the computer. "Welcome to our school, here is your schedule. You're first class is in the main building and if there is any confusion then I'd be happy to help you out." She said with a smile while handing me the schedule.

I took the schedule from her and took quick glance at it. Oh great, I have English first, snore. "Thanks." I returned the smile and made my way over to the main building.

As I was searching for the classroom I felt people staring at me like I was some kind of freak of nature. Only I knew that in some ways that was true. I grinned to myself and walked into the classroom. Thank god it was only half full so I took a seat in the back by the window side.

"Ehm, you're sitting in my seat." A distant voice said.

I looked up to see a boy looking down at me. He was wearing jeans and a simple white t-shirt and from his look he didn't seem that friendly. But that wasn't what was bothering me, what bothered me was that he was pale, really pale, maybe even slightly paler than moroi but yet not as pale as a strigoi. And there was something about his golden-brownish eyes. I just shrugged it off it was probably nothing, Abe would never put me in a school that other moroi attended. Most moroi went to academies that provided them feeders and the safety they needed anyways.

"Well too bad, I'm sitting here now." I replied and I turned my attention back towards the window.

I could hear him clench his teeth getting more annoyed with me. "But I always sit here." He said in a deadly voice that probably would've scared me if I never have dealt with anything worse than a pissed off human.

I looked at him again and cocked my head to the side. "What's your name?"

He seemed a bit disoriented by my question but answered anyway. "Edward."

"Well Edward, I don't see your name here anywhere so today you're going to sit somewhere else." I said smirking.

He wanted to say something but got cut off by the teacher who told him to take a seat. Edward looked around the room but the only empty seat left was the one next to me. I couldn't help but snicker and earned a glare from Edward.

"You must be the new student Rosemarie. Welcome, I am your English teacher mister Bennet. Please stand up and tell us about yourself." He said to me.

I groaned and stood up feeling all the attention being directed at me. "My name is Rose Ha—Mazur." I started, just in time correcting myself. "I recently moved here and I turned eighteen a couple of months ago." I looked around the class and saw some the boys' eyes burning a hole in me. I didn't need to be bonded with them to know what they would be picturing. I didn't know if I should feel flattered or disgusted. I gave a small smile and sat back down.

After that the teacher started the lesson and I automatically tuned out. I was still tired from the trip and I had to get used to the humans sleeping schedule. Back at the academy it was night time which means Lissa should be asleep right now. I let my guard down slightly allowing her feelings to enter me. She felt a bit sad, she already missed me and still felt bad thinking this is all her fault. Then a wave of desire, lust and love hit me and at this time of day it could only mean one thing, her and Christian were going at it again. I shivered and quickly put my guard back up before she'd pull me in her head. In the past I've already accidentally seen to much which I really wanted to forget. I was happy that she and Christian made up again. With me being miles away from her I needed someone to take care of her and the only person I could completely trust with her was Christian.

From the corner of my eye I saw that Edward was studying me with a confused, almost frustrated look. He didn't look mad anymore but just curious, as if he was trying to read me. He probably saw me react from what was going on with Lissa and Christian.

"Can I help you?" I snapped looking at him.

Anger took control of his eyes again and he looked away mad at his work before him without saying a word.

Finally the bell rang and I stood up ready to go to my next class. I could see Jessica looking for me so I tried my best to avoid her. I had almost reached the door until I heard her annoying perky voice call my name.

"Rose, wait up!" She half shouted across the room.

I groaned and turned around to see her making her way to me.

"What's your next class?" She asked as she approached me with a group of her friends.

"Uh.. Math." I made a face that made them laugh.

"That's awesome! So do I and Angela." She said happy gesturing to a brunette who was part of her group.

Angela smiled shyly and waved at me before fixing her attention at a boy next to her again.

"Come on, I'll sit with you." Jessica said throwing her hair back and linking her arm through mine.

"You don't have to, I'll be fine by myself." I tried.

"Don't be silly, I'll fill you in about everything you need to know." She said excited as she started walking to class.

**Hey guys, thanks for reading. Please review to let me know what you liked or didn't like. If you guys have any suggestions I'd always like to hear about them. I hope you liked it. And I want to thank my friend Care for proofreading. – Love, Domi. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I hope you'll like this chapter. I think I did alright writing this one. I'm sorry if there are spelling mistakes I was so excited about posting this that I had zero patience on waiting for my proofreader. Please forgive me. Don't forget to review! :) xo**

That night I let myself fall down to the bed and welcomed sleep with open arms. It was a long day and Jessica sucked all the life out of me. She wouldn't leave me alone all day and had talked non-stop. I let out a tired yawn and fell asleep with the covers pulled up high.

I opened my eyes to find myself in a dark room sitting on a chair with my hands tied to the back of it. "Hello?" I yelled only to hear my own voice echo. Panic started to consume my body as I tried to free my hands.

I heard a faint chuckle, one that I would recognize at all times. My heart stopped beating for a few seconds and my breathing quickened. "Show yourself!" I spat out furious.

In a blink of an eye Dimitri stood right in front of me. He was the same as I last saw him. His soft silk hair was tied up in a tail but a few strands had managed to escape, they always did. He wore his same old black duster and a pair of jeans. He looked at me taking me in as well. Then he finally smiled but it didn't reach his red ringed eyes. "We finally meet again Roza." Dimitri said flashing me a cold grin that showed his fangs.

"What do you want?" I asked fierce, never breaking our gaze. I refused myself to let him see my fear. If I go down I choose to go down with my pride.

He reached out his hand and tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear. It used to excite me and make me feel special once but now it only disgusted me. "I think I've made myself pretty clear Roza." He said cupping my cheek with his right hand.

I quickly turned my face away and glared at him. "Don't fucking touch me!"

Dimitri closed his eyes for a second and let out a heavy frustrated sigh. My rejection made something in him snap and it was as if he was trying to hold himself back.

I know I should've stayed silent, I know I shouldn't have pushed him but the words were out of my mouth before I realized it. "I'm glad you have to kill me now. I wouldn't want to stand beside you for an eternity living like a monster. You are not the man I love and you can't trick me into thinking that anymore."

His eyes flared with hatred as he pulled me up by my throat. "Sooner or later I will find you Roza. Did you really think you could escape from me? I will get you." He hissed through clenched teeth, gripping my throat tighter. "But first I will hit you where it hurts most. Now that you are gone who is guarding Princess Vasilisa Dragomir? No one is nearly as good as you."

I winced more at his words than at the fact that I couldn't breath. I struggled to break free but nothing worked and slowly I felt myself growing weak.

Dimitri let go of me and even looked amused as I hardly hit the floor still tied to the chair. "I think I'll go after your other friends before I get to her so she'll suffer and live her last days in fear as she knows she's on my list."

Anger started clouding my mind. "Don't you dare Dimitri! Don't you dare lay a finger on her. I will kill you." I said in my most coldest and darkest voice that it even startled me.

There was an amused look in his face. "And how are you going to do that? You can't even defend yourself now. Look at you, you are pathetic." He crouched down beside me and stroked my cheek. "Nothing can be done now Roza. This is your fate, all of your fates. So just enjoy it as long as you still breathe." He leaned in and brushed his lips against my neck softly, almost in an affectionate way. He paused a little taking my scent in, before I could feel the pain shoot through my body that was almost instantly replaced with a pleasant, almost orgasmic feeling.

I shot up in bed in cold sweat, my breathing was heavy and my hands almost instantly went to my throat. They were looking for any signs of bite marks but couldn't find any. Relief went through me and my heart started beating at a normal rate again. I leaned on my left side to turn on the night light but suddenly I froze. Something wasn't right.. Someone was here.

I quickly jumped out of bed trying to be so silent as I could. I bend down and gripped the silver stake out from under my bed. Patrick told me I'd might need it once, never did I think I'd need it this soon.

The room was dark but with my dhampir senses it didn't matter, I could still see perfectly. I glanced through the room, observing the details. In times like these my guardian mode automatically kicked in. From the corner of my eye I saw someone moving towards the window. It was so quick that I almost would've missed it if I wasn't paying enough attention. I didn't think but let my body do the action. In one move I was close enough to grip the person's shoulder and let them stagger behind. The person only staggered a bit but that was all I needed, I landed a kick just above the hip and quickly went into another attack position.

I could tell it was a guy by how his body was build. Before he had time to steady himself I pulled my stake out. I wanted to end this quickly. The way we were standing didn't give me any opening to his heart but that didn't matter I could distract him first. I cut the stake in his face, swiftly cutting his cheek, but nothing happened. He didn't even shriek in the slightest. Now that I thought about it, it couldn't be a strigoi. A strigoi wouldn't be able to pass the wards in the first place. But on the other hand, a silver stake could hurt anyone but this person didn't even seem to feel uncomfortable. I was simply mind blown.

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I forgot one of the most important rules in battle combat. _**Don't ever get distracted.**_ I got hit on the shoulder and I could've sworn I heard it crack as I fell backwards. He was strong, really strong. But my years of experience told me that he wasn't a fighter. I got up in seconds, which he didn't expected after the hit I got. He was startled and that gave me an opportunity to punch him in the face with full force. He fell to the floor and I quickly straddled him, using all my power to keep him still.

I studied him quietly, taking all his features in. There was something about his bronze hair and his bone structure that made me believe we've already met. When he finally opened his eyes in defeat I jerked away as quickly as a strigoi could. His eyes were gold-brownish, there was only one person in the world I knew who had those eyes. "Edward?" I said in the most perplexed way.

He stood up and straightened his shirt again with that incredible speed. He was as fast as a strigoi, he also had the strenght as one but he definitely wasn't one.. was he? Edward simply nodded and sounded as astonished as I felt. "Rose."

I stood up also keeping a distance between us. "Who are you? What are you? And what the hell are you doing here?" I rambled and then I heard something click in my head.

"You're Edward Cullen.. that's why you're here." I said barely louder than a whisper.

"Well duh. I'm in you're class." He said as he successfully dodged the other questions I had asked.

"No, not that. You are Bella Swan's Edward." I said remembering what I saw this morning.

Edward's face became hard and his jaw clenched. He was mad again like in class this morning but I saw something that I didn't see then, I saw the hint of sadness. "How did you know Bella?"

"I-I didn't. I came across something this morning." I said carefully, I walked towards the wall and turned the light on. "I assume this was her room." I mused as I bend down showing him the words that were carved into the wall.

He had a pained look on his face but it faded quickly as his face became emotionless. It reminded me of Dimitri and how he always had his guardian face on. It was rare for me to see him weakened or even happy. He always walked the halls with a poker face. But the days he did let his guard down around me were burned into my mind forever.

"How long ago did you lose her?" I asked glancing back at the wall.

Edward studied me long before he gave me an answer. I don't know exactly what he was looking for but he needed some reassurance that I could be trusted with the information he had for me. Which was probably fair, not even ten minutes ago I was about to end his life and now we were discussing his private life. Which reminded me that I still didn't know what he was. He sure as hell wasn't human, moroi or strigoi.

I probably subconsciously had a horrified look on my face because he smiled sadly and nodded. As if he wanted to say "_yeah, right back at you"_.

"This year it will be 86 years ago." He finally said quietly.

Something in me told me that I rather wouldn't have known but a big part of me also knew that there wasn't a way back now.


End file.
